No document is admitted to be prior art to the claimed subject matter.
Machines used for converting kinetic fluid energy to mechanical energy are known in the art and include horizontal axis wind turbines (“HAWT”), vertical axis wind turbines (“VAWT”), and water turbines used to convert stored energy, for example water retained by a dam, or convert energy from a channeled flow, for example from a higher elevation to a lower elevation, to mechanical energy. Challenges exist within HAWTs whereby their blades are monolithic, industrial-scale units with blades weighing upwards of 30 tons each, and, in many cases, the blades require months to transport from their place of manufacture to their installation site. Up to a year of logistical planning for the transport of a single 32-ton blade is not uncommon. Another challenge exists with HAWTs whereby the gearbox/generator assembly, which can weigh more than 30 tons, is located within the nacelle upon a tower assembly. In addition, the high rotational tip speed of industrial-scale turbine blades can approach 200 mph, and, consequentially HAWTs kill an estimated 300,000 birds per year. Industrial scale HAWTs high rotational tip speed also produces what some describe as unbearable low-frequency noise for persons living within 3,200 feet of such machines and consequential related headaches, ear pain, nausea, blurred vision, anxiety, memory loss, and an overall feeling of unsettledness. These negative effects upon people have prompted legislators in the United States, Canada and Australia to seek minimum distance requirements for which industrial scale HAWTs can be located from residential housing. Challenges also exist with VAWTs, such as the Savonius Rotor, whereby energy converted by their airfoils, while moving in the direction of the wind, is largely canceled out when the airfoil completes its rotation while moving against the wind. With respect to the Darrieus Turbine (VAWT), which comprises vertical wing-like blades, challenges exist whereby the machine is not self-starting. Once started, however, the turbine also has a high rotational speed which can be fatal to birds. Additionally, the energy conversion of VAWTs is less than a HAWT relative to the volumetric area within which VAWTs operate as compared to HAWTs. Neither HAWTs nor VAWTs have designs or features to effectively protect them from winds that far exceed their rated capacity and neither turbine type works in water. Likewise, water turbines do not work in wind.